In underground mining, longwall shearer machines are commonly used. The shearer mining machine includes a generally rectangular box chassis and a pair of arms. Each of the arms is pivotally coupled to opposite ends of the chassis and supports a rotatable cutting drum. The rotatable cutting drums are equipped with teeth and remove material from a mining face. The shearer mining machine is mounted on an armored face conveyor for movement in a lateral direction substantially parallel to the mining face. In case the mine floor undulates, the shearer mining machine travels over humps and valleys of the mine floor.